


Allura Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons, includes nsfw content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Allura x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	1. Relationship Headcanons (Human Male Reader)

\- Allura treasures every moment spent with you. she, more than almost anyone else on the team, knows that each day could be your last one with someone.

\- she may be a princess but buying her gifts is surprisingly easy - if it’s sparkly, she loves it. she’d adore any jewelry you gave her, no matter the quality or value of it. what matters is that it came from you

\- when the war with the Galra is over, you get to see a side of her that you didn’t really see much of before - she’s incredibly affectionate. she’ll hold your hand under the table during meetings, and she practically demands cuddles on cold nights. she loves it when you rest your head in her lap the most

\- if you asked her to go with you on a trip to show her Earth, she’d be delighted. she knows that as princess and as the leader of the Coalition, she needs to be knowledgeable about as many planets as possible. secretly, she’s honored that you want her to be familiar with your home world

\- dates consist of traveling from city to city, experiencing the sights. it’s super touristy, but you both eat it up. her favorite city is Paris, especially at night - you’ll never forget her face the first time she saw the Eiffel Tower light up


	2. NSFW/Kink Headcanons (Human Male Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead

\- Allura is a switch, very much willing to work with whatever her partner is into. More likely to top when she's frustrated, but even then she's a gentle dom  
  
\- Altean anatomy isn't that different to human anatomy, all things considered. You two lucked out there. Regardless, Allura likes taking her time to explore your body. Even if there are small differences, she finds them interesting and wants to compare them to her own body  
  
\- Alteans, although not a warrior race, are built to be warriors. High stamina is to be expected, and Allura is no exception. She can easily go 3-4 rounds, so preparing yourself is necessary  
  
\- she's not all kinky, to be honest. she's willing to experiment if you want to, but the only thing she's really into are blindfolds  
  
\- will happily indulge _your_ kinks, though


End file.
